


The Sky Is Falling

by Moonfrost614



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614





	1. Chapter 1

It was a few hours after the sun went down when Roadhog and Junkrat noticed several things falling from the sky. They stood on the porch of Roadhog's house. Junkrat had counted eight of them. The closest one was at least 10 miles from them.

 

In the morning they decided to check out. As they were leaving they had noticed a long thick line of white grass near the barn. They decide to ignore it for now and headed to where the space rock landed.

 

When they arrived there was a large crater in the sandy ground. What had made it was long gone by now. Disappointed they went back home while Junkrat whined. Both Junkers forgetting about the strange grass.

 

Later that night Roadhog and Junkrat woke to a singing. Thinking that someone as trespassing again they went outside with they're loaded weapons. When they stepped out of the door way the singing had stopped. Still believing that the Intruder was still there, the split up. Junkrat went to the barn while Roadhog took the other side of the house.

 

When Hog reach the other side of the house he found strange tracks in the sand. He squat down to get better look at them. There seem to be two separate tracks. One Was the same size as his head while the other one was bigger than his own head. The smaller feet seem to only have two feet while the larger one seem to have more than four. Before the larger man could even guess what have made the tracks a scream filled the air. 

 

Recognizing this scream as Junkrat's, Roadhog stood up and ran as fast as he could to the barn. As he made his way around the house he saw the skinny man running towards him. What caused the large man to stop in his tracks was when was right behind the younger man.

 

It was black and green with what looked like it was wearing armor. The creature roared as it gained up on Junkrat but before it could harm him. Something exploded from the ground, something big.

 

The smaller creature screamed in horror as the larger one killed it with a single bite to the head. The headless body fell to the ground as the larger creatures but the head out onto the ground. What seemed to be the Junkers savior was pure white with four arms, two legs, a long thick tail, two horns on top of its head and red eyes with pink pupils. It also had fur that went from the top of its head to the tip of its tail. The beast turn to them and smiled at them.

 

"Hi, I'm Sol."


	2. Chapter 2

Junkrat stood next to Roadhog shaking with shock as he stared at his savoir. He had never seen a living thing bigger than Roadhog. Junkrat had never seen anything like it, then he remember the things that fell from the sky.  
“Are you an angel?” Junkrat asked moving closer to her. He thinks the creature was a her. They looked and sound like a her. He will ask about that later.

The creature shock their head as they laughed. “No I am not an angel and before you ask no I am not an alien.” 

Junkrat scratched the back of his head. “Then what are you?”

“I’m an Ombre.” She said simply as she wiped the green blood off of her mouth. 

“What the hell is an Ombre?” Junkrat said as he made a face while Roadhog let out a huff.

“A type of troll.” Sol explained as she sat down, now she looked like a cat. Junkrat let out a snort when that thought entered his mind.

“More like a giant cat with extra limbs and horns.”

“E ai ta te kiore korero.” Sol said with a smirk as Junkrat gave her a confused look not understanding what she had said. While Roadhog new exactly what the troll had said. The large human burst out laughing as Junkrat looked at his partner in confusion.

“Wha? What’s so funny? Wha she say?”

 

“Hei tana ia he kiore.” Roadhog wheezed out between laughs. Now Sol too was laughing at the confused blonde. Junkrat let out a huff as he crossed his thin arms.

A few minutes passed until the two larger beings calmed down. Roadhog then moved closer to Sol and sat down. Though he made sure he was out of arm's reach. With a huff Junkrat joined them and looked up at the sky, to see it was cloudless. 

 

“Looks like we get to see the stars tonight, Hog!” Junkrat said with a smile as the larger Junker looked up and hummed. Sol looked up at the sky as well, smiling at the beauty in the sky.

 

They sat there for hours staring at the stars, swapping stories about the lights in the sky. The were caught off guard when Sol started to bury herself in the sand. 

 

“Oi, wha you doing?” Junkrat asked as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Sol gave him a sad smile as she pointed to the east. The young human turned to see the sun rising. He then turned back to the troll who was half way barred in the sand. 

 

“We turn to stone if we are caught in sunlight.” Sol explained to Junkrat who frowned at this. “So you never seen a sunrise or a sunset?” Sol gave him another sad look. “No.”

 

Not long after that Sol was now covered in sand, her white fur was the only thing that could not be seen. Junkrat stood there for a while and walked over to Roadhog and woke him up.

 

“Wake up Hog! We got work to do.”


	3. Chapter 3

About a week had passed since Sol had meet the two humans known as Junkrat and Roadhog. Every night she would find a bunch of wood, glass and other tools. She would ask them what they are making but they would tell her it was a secret. Sol would just shrugged her shoulders and go find some food. Though the junkers did give her food once in a while, and in return she kept other humans and trolls away.

At one point the two humans brought her some shiny stuff that they called gold and money. Junkrat even put a crown on her head, sadly it was too small to fit on her head. He told her that a little bit before she showed the two went around and stole from suits like the ones in Sydney. They are also planning on leaving Australia too, leaving her confused.

What confused Sol the most at how she fell out of the sky. One minute she was fighting a Gumm Gumm the next minute she is falling through the sky and crashing into the earth. 

Sol had been heart broken when she found out this wasteland was her former home Australia. Sol never thought this is how she would see her home again. It was fun of so much life, now it barely had anything. That is if you don’t look closer.

Sol felt the sand and her fur grow colder. She also could feel vibrets in the sand to, most likely from her human companions. She waited a little until she shifted her body and raised from the sand. She quickly shock the sand off of her, only to be teased at.

“Oi! Watch where you put that sand at! I thought you were a cat not a dog.” Junkrat teased her as she turned to teased him back but pused. Sol looked around only to be welcomed by wood and glass walls. She looked down at her arm to see light on her but she wasn’t turning to stone. She looked at Junkrat and Roadhog in confusion. 

“Okay remember when you told me you never seen a sunrise or a sunset? Well I got to thinking what if there was a way? So I asked Hog and he said there is a way. Apparently what hurts you is and apparently glass blocks it? Not sure how but it does.” The thin human said in a ramble as he expanded. 

Sol blinked as she slowly caught up, then looked around once more. The box seemed about as long as her and tall as her if she was on all six. She looked up to see that the ceiling was made out of a mix of glass and wood. Tears filled her eyes as she saw the sky for the first time ever. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Sol said as she blinked back the tears and turned to face them with a smile. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“Of course we did mate! You’re part of the team! Right Roadie?” Junkrat said as he elbowed the older male who only let out a huff but gave a nod. Sol watched them with a tender smile.

The three stayed there for hours telling stories and jokes, though Roadhog didn’t talk much he did share some insight of what the Omnic Crisis was like. To Sol it sounded a lot like the war between humans and trolls. If things started to get a little to dark one of the three would make a joke. At the moment they are making fun of each others age.

“No way are you in your twenties.” Sol said with a laugh, as Junkrat let out a laugh of his own. 

“You think I look old? Look at Hog over here! He is dubale me age, his old as dirt!” Junkrat said as ducked as Roadhog made a grabe for him but missed. The blonde got up and ran over to Sol and climb atop of her. Rat got on her head and lend over so he could look her in her eyes.

“How old are you anyway, Cat?” This caused Sol to raise a stony eyebrow at him. “Cat?”

“Yeah! Cat! You’re a junker now so you need a junker name! Suncat or Palecat! What you think?” He asked her as he tips his head to the side with an excited smile on his face. Sol blinked at him then bowed her head causing him to fall head over heels. He quickly grabbed hold of her bangs before he could fall all the way down, his back turned to the troll.

“Oi! Wha the hel- AH!” Junkrat stopped what he was saying and let out a cry as Sol licked his back. This caused him to let go and fall, he hit the ground then fell on to his knees then onto his stomach.

Sol and Roadhog’s loud laughter filled the air as the younger member of the group spat out sand. 

“Yeah laugh it up you damn dringos.” Junkrat said as he made a face and tried to get the sand and other stuff at his mouth. 

Sol let out a sigh as looked at the wall in front of her and Rat to see that the sun was setting. “Oh wow!” She said as she moved closer and laid her head down on her hands. Junkrat and Roadhog moved on either side of her and lend against her.

Sol watched as the sky became different colors of orange, yellow, pink and gold. It was so beautiful, it made her feel happy and at peaces. 

“It's so beautiful. How does something so beautiful exist?” Sol asked out aloud as she watched with awe. She felt Junkrat shrugged his shoulders.  
“Lucky I guess.”

“Yes luck.” Sol said with a humm. They sat there in silence as the sun sank into the earth. Finally Sol broke the silence with a smile.

“So how long have you two been mates?”


End file.
